Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to telecommunications and, in particular, to personalizing the audio visual experience during telecommunications.
Description of the Related Art
As is known, a user initiating a call is referred to as the “caller”, while the user being called/receiving the call is referred to as the “callee”. During mobile communication, the typical caller experience is predefined and static. For example, when a caller initiates a call, the caller listens to a typical ringing tone or other pre-set sounds while the call is being connected to the callee. Thus, for each call, the caller essentially experiences the same audio experience. When the caller is in a conversation using a smart device (e.g., a smart phone, a tablet, a laptop, etc.), the caller may use a “call extension device” such as, for example, a headphone or a speaker, where the speaker is configured to operate in a speakerphone mode. During that time, the device display screen may show the static “ongoing call” icon with a timer or a picture of the callee or a wall paper of the caller's choice.
Caller tunes and reverse caller tunes have been used for quite some time. In such a case, the user can select any audio clippings for such tunes. However, such an approach is static, and requires the user to set the caller tunes at the service provider server or use a third party application to set a local caller tune.
In such scenarios, the caller's audio visual experience essentially does not change and is limited and static. Thus, there is a need for personalizing the audio visual experience during telecommunications.